Emergency signs include, but are not limited to, exit signs, warning signs, and emergency lights for providing illumination and/or information to individuals during an emergency situation. Emergency signs are often provided with rechargeable batteries that are kept in a charged condition so they may serve as power supplies in the event of a disruption of line power.